Content and rights protection present major obstacles to accessing quality content on content delivery systems. Currently there are no standards for digital rights management (DRM). Instead, there are a variety of proprietary DRM methods and schemes. Therefore, interoperability between different DRM methods does not exist and limits the range of distribution possibilities. Similarly, conflicting conditional access systems used by video delivery systems have limited product competition and content distribution.
Furthermore, conventional DRM products do not provide adequate solutions for use in home networks. They consider only the delivery of content to the user and do not take into account distribution of the content within the home.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of ordinary skill in the art through comparison of such systems with some aspects of the present invention as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.